Super Smash Bros 4: Newcomers
by JordonProductions
Summary: A story of the three main characters in the new Smash Bros game: Megaman, Villager, and the Wii Fit Trainer, and how they came to be in the game.
1. Chapter 1: Megaman is in

Super Smash Bros 4: Newcomers

Chapter 1

"This sucks... I can't believe they treated me like that!"

A blue robot was sitting on a park bench thinking about what he was gonna do next, since he quit his job. His own company, treating him like crap! He was the face of the company, the only reason that they were still afloat! Yeah, they had some franchises that made them popular, but he was the one that made them known in the first place! And they're even trying to destroy the other franchises! But they're all so blind...they just can't see...

The blue robot started crying. "Why would they do this to me?" He said between sobs. "I was the mascot! The face of the company! Nintendo and Sega wouldn't do this to me! Well, Sega would put me in a horrible next-gen game, and Nintendo would make a billion spin off games, but hey, at least they wouldn't replace me with a fat, muscle-bound version of me that looks like a costume for Zangief!" The robot then put his Mega-Buster up to his head, ready to end his miserable life...

"Megaman?"

Megaman then opened his eyes. He saw Mario, along with Link, on a walk in the park together. Megaman heard rumors that Nintendo was considering him for the upcoming Smash Bros tournament, but he was so angry at Capcom at the time he didn't believe it.

"Mario, what are you doing here?" Megaman asked, sniffling.

"We came to tell you some good news, from Master Hand!"

"He's still alive?" Megaman said.

"Well, badly injured, but still alive." Link said.

"Well, guess what?" Mario said. "You're in."

Megaman's eyes rose. "I'm in?"

"Yes. Master Hand approved of you." Link said.

In these last couple words, for the first time in a long time...

...Megaman cried, not of saddness, but of happiness.

But meanwhile, in a city not far from the Mushroom Kingdom...

A villager got a letter in a mailbox, and took it out. When he finally read it...

"HOLY FATHER OF EVERYTHING, I'M IN!"

The Villager took his fishing pole, his axe, and his butterfly net and sprinted out the city.

Villager! Where're you going? The villager's boss, Tom Nook asked.

"I got accepted for the Smash Bros tournament, Tom!" Villager said, as he ran away. "Don't wait for me!"

Tom picked up the letter the Villager dropped. "Apparently, he can bring two guests along with him...I'd ask K.K and Resetti to go, but they're busy, so..." Tom sighed. "Great. Guess I have to go. So Tom Nook packed his things and took a bus to the Smash Stadium. Hey, it's smarter than running.

So, Chapter 1 is finished, Chapter 2 is coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2: The Newcomers Arrive

Chapter 2: Smash Mansion

THE FOLLOWING DAY...

Megaman arrived at the door along with Villager, who was almost out of breath. He was coughing and panting and his clothes were all sweaty from the sun.

"I told you you should've went on the bus with me,it's smarter!" Tom Nook said.

"Yeah,yeah, don't remind me." Villager responded.

"So you guys are here, too?" Megaman said to Villager.

"Yeah, you wouldn't believe how long I wanted to be in this thing!" Villager said, feeling pumped up.

"Trust me. I know." Megaman said, smiling.

Suddenly a hand walked-er-floated over to the brawlers and Tom, with Bowser and Ganondorf beside him.

The hand introduced himself. "Hello, I am Master Hand. You must be Villager and Megaman, am I right?"

"Yes, sir." The two said in union.

"So our last two newcomers have arrived."

"Wait...LAST TWO? Villager and Megaman looked at each other.

"Yes, she's in the office right now."

"SHE?" The two walked to Master Hand's office to see a Manniquin-like girl in green exercise gear signing a document.

Megaman looked confused, but Villager recogninized the woman almost right away. "WII FIT TRAINER?!" Villager exclamed. "She's in this thing?! MY BODY IS NOT READY!"

"Exactly why I brought you here early." Master Hand explained. "On normal standards I would've sent you the letter somewhere next year, but we saw some overweight brawlers in the last three years, so we got Wii Fit Trainer to not only particapate, but to train everybody so they can be on a normal weight level. Anyway, here's some paperwork." Master Hand handed Megaman and Villager a piece of paper. Megaman and Villager read the paper carefully.

"Uh...are you gonna sign it?" Master Hand asked.

"Who signs a document without reading it first?" Megaman said.

Master Hand pointed at a pile of papers with the character's signatures on it, answering Megaman's question.

"Oh, right."

Megaman, Villager, and Wii Fit Trainer signed their documents and put it on the pile of documents. They walked to the Smash Stadium and walked in the door. All the brawlers stopped practing and looked at the three newcomers.

"HEY! MEGAMAN!" Mario and Link walked over and shaked the newcomers hand's.

"Come on! Let's go a couple rounds!" Mario said. He walked over to the Battlefield and set everything up.

"All right! Let's go!" Villager said. He ran onto the field with Megaman and took out his axe. Link took out his sword and looked in Villager's eyes. He had that strange,creepy glare that sent shivers down Link's spine. Link started sweating.

"Mario, does that kid creep you out?" Link asked.

"No...why?"

The computerised voice counted down...

3!

Megaman got his Mega-Buster ready, and got in a battle mode.

2!

Villager had a evil smirk on his face, and clenched his axe.

1!

The four got ready...

GO!

"HAAAAAAH!"

Villager ran toward Mario and Link and...

CLIFFHANGER! Chapter 3 coming soon!

*By the way, Villager's mind is like the pyro, only the other way around. In Villager's mind, he's a kid murderer, but in reality, it's all happy and stuff. Just a heads up.


	3. Chapter 3: Newcomers vs Legends

Chapter 3

"HAAAAAAAH!"

Villager ran like a lunatic at Link and Mario ready to strike them down, but Link then clashed with him with his Master Sword.

"What?!" Link exclamed. "How can his axe stand up to my Master Sword?"

"Link, Lucas and Ness can counter your sword. I'm pretty sure that Villager is no exception." Mario said, dashing toward Villager. But then, Megaman jumped in Mario's way and blocked his punch with his hand.

"No, you don't! You're dealing with me!" Megaman said.

"All right.." Mario then burnt Megaman's face, but when he finished, Megaman's face was perfectly fine.

"Didn't hurt!" Megaman bragged.

"Looks like you're tougher than I thought." Mario said. "Link!"

"Got it!" But before Link could attack Megaman, Villager smashed Link in the face with a shovel and knocked him across the stage. Link's nose bled, his torso was torn up, and he was sweating like crazy.

"Crap, that kid is insane!" Link thought to himself. "Even Ness would be freaking out!" Link got a idea, but it needed to be timed right. Villager wiped his forehead, and pulled out his already head-shaped shovel.

"Now to finish you!" Villager dashed toward Link. Link smirked, and fell over the edge.

Meanwhile, in the lobby...

"What is he doing?" Fox said, looking at the monitor.

Link hung over the ledge, feet first, while Villager missed Link, and fell over the edge, but not before he pulled out his fishing pole and dragged Link with him.

VILLAGER AND LINK DEFEATED!

"Aww, poor Villager." Mario said. Oh well, looks like it's just you and me!

"All right! Let's go!" Megaman said, running at Mario. The two collided at each other...

And the next two words shocked all the brawlers...

MARIO DEFEATED! GAME!

Looks like Megaman just changed Smash Brothers history! Chapter 4 coming soon!


	4. Chapter 4: The Morning After

Chapter 4

THE FOLLOWING MORNING...

Mario, Link,Megaman,Wii Fit Trainer, Sonic, and Villager were in the cafe getting breakfast. Link was making a bagel while Mario walked in with a coffee.

"So uh...you wanna talk about it?" Mario asked about yesterday.

"I rather not." Link answered.

Sonic walked up to the two laughing. HAHAHAHA! You got beat up by a little kid! Megaman I can understand, but...WHA-HAHAHAHAHA!

"Sonic, Lucas and Ness are kids too." Wii Fit Trainer defended.

"But they have fire and lightning! Villager has...a beaver...a bear...I don't even-

Villager looked at Sonic with his creepy stare as if saying: "You're next."

Sonic shuddered. "Gah! That face is creepy!"

"RIGHT?!" Mario and Link said. Master Hand then floated in the room. "Okay everyone, breaktime's over!

"HEY!" Sonic shouted.

"That's not your catchphrase, Sonic!" Master Hand said.

"They are in my eyes!"

"...Riiight...anyway, to the stadium! We have a long day today! Wake everyone else up!" Master Hand explained. "Trainer! Get ready!"

"Yes, sir!" Wii Fit Trainer then ran off.

"The rest of you-" Master Hand saw everyone else has left. "Well,they're ahead of the-

_"WAAAAAAKE UPPPPPPP!"_

The entire stadium shook with Villager's yell over his intercom. All the smashers tumbled out of their beds (Even Kirby and Pikachu, who were usually hard to wake up) in a frantic manner. They all ran to the gym in there pajamas or underwear due to them being so frantic, they didn't put clothes on. Their normal clothes anyway.

"Now that you're up, let's begin!" Villager said with a smile.

The smashers then looked at each other and chased Villager acoss the Smash Bros campus, never thinking to just split up and catch him.

"Morons." Bowser said.

"Why, we are more sophisticated than that." Ganondorf said. They both then drank theier soda cans and burped like crazy.

"You guys are morons." Wii Fit Trainer said.

MEANWHILE, OUTSIDE...

Three figures stood outside the stadium, having a plan ready to go...and it involes Megaman.

**TO BE CONTINUED...IN ANOTHER STORY!**


End file.
